


Dear Timothy

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a Journal out in the woods. i don't know who wrote it but it seams kinda odd. it has a leather cover and a circle with a "X" through it cut into the fabric. it also seams to have blood on it that kind of makes me nervous

Dear Timothy,

if you are reading this than good for you. i know you have some ambitions, and i'm writing this because they might not work out. you want a lot of unreasonable things, and you question my motives but your going into collage and i just want to tell you what i'm up to, if i decide to show this to you. if not than congratulations, you get left in the dark of my doings, but even then i might need this for myself. the Operator has wiped my memory before and i'm sure he would be willing to do it again. then again you won't even know what your reading if you find this. well i'm someone who puts with a lot for you. i could let the operator plague your mind like he dose to me, but i don't. i could stop, but what would happen to you. I'm tempted to let go for a while, but i don't because that's how much i care for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next page

finally after various years you finally have a new friend. remember the last one? Michael? of coarse you don’t and that’s for the better. any way i’m sure the new one will last. i just kinda wish he didn't need to approach you three times before you believed he honestly wanted to know you. your pitiful, but this is a new low. anyway i like him and i hope he lives.


End file.
